Behind the Black
by JusticeMalfoyPerez
Summary: (in progress) Ship: Snape&Hermione. NO HATE! Hermione is heart-broken and tired of boys. Then, she finds herself slowly loving a man, a man named Serverous Snape. But what will her friends do when they find out? What will Ron think? Will this ruin her highschool life or will it make it better?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat up, tired and angry; angry for Ron's foolishness. Out of all the girls in the world, Ronald Weasley had to chose Lavender Brown.

She walked into the hallway, avoiding all eye-contact with everyone; just wanting to be alone. "Oh Rony-kins!" Lavender squeeled and kissed Ronald right infront of Hermione. Idmediatly, tears began to form in her eyes and she ran into the neerest room she could find. She threw herself onto the ground, not caring about who saw her.

"Miss Granger...?" Serverous Snape's voice jolted through her body. She jumped up and said, "Snape! Oh I'm sorry!" Then she turned around, trying to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop. "What is troubling you at the moment?" Snape said and sat her down in a seat. "I really don't think that is none of your concern." Hermione replied; sniffling.

"Well Miss Granger, if you want to feel better, then I suggest letting me help you with this situation." Snape replied. "I just hate being forever alone! All the guys that I have ever liked are in relationships with sluts!" Hermione raised her voice and a burst of tears came with it. Snape placed his hand onto Hermione's hand and said with a sigh, "Teenage boys are all fools. They go for the dirt instead of...the diamonds..." His voice trailed off as they stared eachother in the eyes.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Snape...what on earth is that suppose to mean?" She whispered. He slightly smiled and replied, "It means that you are the most beautiful of them all."

Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her soft, young, lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't know what to do, it was so sudden, so surprising, so...romantic. Then, she felt his lips part from hers. It was like a dream, yet she never would of expected Snape to be the one to kiss her.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and he smiled. "Snape..." was all that she could say. He backed up and sighed. "I am sorry if that was...unpleasing and unexpected."

"No...it's fine..." Hermione whispered and stood up. Snape was awkwardly standing there looking at the ground and Hermione kept staring at him. It was unbelievable, so unreal. She never even thought about Snape in a romantic way; atleast not until this very moment. Nervous, she slowly walked up to him and touched his arm. His eyes idmediatly glaced at her and she leaned in and kissed him.

For the first time in a long time; Snape blushed. Hermione gave an innocent smile and walked out of his classroom. "Oh hey Granger." Lavender smirked; her arms around Ron. Hermione smiled at the both of them and said, "Hey you two. Great day isn't it?" Then she walked away from them; not even thinking about the heart-break that Ron has caused her.

The weight of sorrow lifted from her shoulders and she was a new girl.


	3. Chapter 3

That very night, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She looked over at the clock; 12:00 a.m. She shook her head and yawned. Then she got up out of bed and walked like a zombie to the door. "Hello Granger." Serverus Snape smiled; holding a candle. "Snape!?" Hermione whispered. "Come, I want to show you something." Snape said holding out his hand.

Nervously, Hermione looked around, sighed, then took Snape's hand. His lips curved into a smile as he started walking with her down the long, dark, hallway. "Where are we going?" Hermione quietly whispered. Snape looked at her and said, "You will soon see. Don't worry." Then they continued to walk.

The hallway seemed to never end, but finally they arrived at the back of the school. "Why are we here?" Hermione looked around. Snape lead her outside and the stars were shinning so bright. "Shhh...listen." Snape whispered in the silence of the night.

Suddenly, a thousand sounds sounded. Hermione heard them all. Birds kissing each other, wolfs going to bed, snakes gliding against the smooth ground, and fish splashing about the water. It felt so surreal.

Hermione closed her eyes shut and stretched her arms out. Snape slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body against his. "I love this." the words slipped out of her mouth. "I knew you would." Snape whispered in her ear.

She opened her eyes and all the sounds disappeared. Then she turned herself around to him, and embraced him in a hug. "Thank you Serverus." She gently whispered. "You're welcome Hermione." Snape replied. "Should we go back inside now?" Hermione looked up at him.

But Snape was too lost in thought at the moment. He was thinking of his own childhood, and how Hermione reminded him so much of Lily Potter. Snape turned to her and said, "Only if you want to go inside."

Hermione looked around the area. It was still very dark and the sun wasn't going to rise anytime soon. "I think we should." She whispered. Snape nodded and took her hand. Then he led her back to her room. "Goodnight Serverus." Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Goodnight Hermione." Snape also smiled and hugged her. Then she walked back into her room and turned off her lights.

Down the hall from where Snape left Hermione, Ginny was awake. She just happened to walk out in time to see the two kiss. "Oh my god." Ginny gasped and quickly ran back into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was just like any other morning. Hermione woke up, got dressed, and started to make her way to the great hall. But while she was walking, many people were staring at her; whispering.

"Look..There she is."

"The Granger girl."

"She's ugly."

"Wonder why he'd like her."

Hermione started to feel uneasy and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were sitting directly in front of her; quite. "Guys, is there something wrong with me?" Hermione asked in a low whisper. Harry turned to Ron, who was stuffing his face with food; both stayed quite. "Okay seriously guys, what's going on?" Hermione glared at the both of them. "We know." Harry whispered and Ron looked away.

Hermione stared at them for a few moments. _We know._ What on earth was that suppose to mean? They know? She shook her head and slammed her fist into the table. "Know what." She gritted her teeth. Ron quickly got up and joined Lavender at the other end of the table. Harry started to look around quickly; he was obviously nervous.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. This made Harry jump and almost let out a scream. "Please tell me Harry, you are my best friend." Hermione begged him. So Harry leaned closely to her, and whispered so only she could hear him. "We know, the whole school knows...you're with Snape." Then he leaned back away from her; waiting for her to explode.

She started to feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. "The...the whole school knows?" She whispered, unable to look at Harry. "Yes, everyone, except the teachers." Harry replied. It was like her whole world was crashing down onto the ground. Everything was becoming blurry, like a nightmare. Hermione slowly stood up and looked around. Half of the school was either looking at her, or pointing at her. It was a pure nightmare. Her eyes met Harry's and he looked down.

"I think...I think...I...think..." She started to say. Then with that she felt the ground pulling at her and everything went black.

Moments later, she began to wake up. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital wing. "What happened...?" She whispered. "You fainted in front of your fellow students." Snape replied. Hermione jumped and looked at him. He was sitting down in a chair next to her bed. "Oh...and then what happened?" She whispered.

"Well, when you fainted, the whole Slytherin table started to laugh, a few others were laughing also, and I quickly ran by your side. Then I told everyone to stop laughing or they will be punished and then I proceeded to bring you here; to the hospital wing. Then you awoke many moments later and here we are."

Hermione stared at him; confused. "Oh my gosh...I can't believe this." Hermione whispered and held back her tears. But the tears were too strong to hold back. Her whole body started to shake and she tried to stop her tears with her hands. But it wasn't enough. The whole school knows about her and Snape's relationship and now she is going to be made fun of.

Snape sat down next to her and gently placed one arm around her. "Hermione...please.." He whispered. "NO! You don't understand...everyone knows about us..." her voice trailed off. Snape felt his body jump and he leaned closed to her. "They know?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it; he thought no one would ever find out. "Yes..." Hermione sniffled.

Immediately, snape pulled her into a tight bear hug and said, "It's fine...everything is going to be fine."

Snape closed his eyes and continued to let Hermione cry into his shoulder. He sighed, not knowing what to do about the situation. All he knew, was to be there for Hermione; no matter what the cost. "Thank you Serverus..." Hermione mumbled through tears. Snape lifted up her head and looked at her brown eyes. She was the most beautiful student at Hogwarts; maybe even more beautiful than Lily Potter.

Snape moved some of her hair out of her face and whispered, "Anything for you Hermione." Then he leaned in and kissed her. She loved the way he would kiss, his lips felt so right. When they finally stopped kissing, she looked into his eyes. He wasn't a teacher to her anymore, he was her love. "I must go now." Snape said and stood up. "Alright. Goodbye." Hermione slightly smiled at him. "Goodbye." Snape smiled and walked out. She was afraid of saying she loved him, because she wasn't even sure if he felt the same way. Tired, she stretched her arms out and laid back down in her hospital bed.


End file.
